Let Me Breathe Another Breath
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part eleven of the Robyn series. Robyn is haunted from her attack and a dark secret. Will her friends be able to uncover the secret before its too late? Rated M for graphic violence in some parts.
1. Don't scream, don't speak, don't move

Let Me Breathe Another Breath, Let Me Live Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown or the characters in it. Kit, Robyn, Ché, Greta and Doctor Cole are my own characters.

Part Eleven of the Robyn series.

Dark blue eyes stared into her sky blue ones and a white toothy smile shone out in the darkness. The scalpel was still pressed to her neck and the threat hung in the air.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat." The stranger had said.

Robyn tried to recognise her attacker. There was something familiar about them but she couldn't grasp what. With her mind working quickly in its near panicked state it struck her.

It was the eyes.

Eyes the colour of a stormy sky at night. Their deep blue depths pierced Robyn as she looked into them and they seared her very soul. The voice, though a whisper, held a sing song quality and harshness beyond comprehension. The glowing white smile mocked her as she tried to stop herself trembling.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor outside and stopped outside of the door. Slowly the stranger moved around the bed and crouched down. Robyn could feel the scalpel pressed against her wrist as it hung by her side. She knew that any attempt to alert anyone to the presence of the stranger was futile. It would only take a split second for the stranger to slice through her wrist and remain there until the last drop of her life's blood had drained from her body. In an attempt to prevent too much attention being used on her Robyn closed her eyes hoping that the person behind the door would leave.

Doctor Cole entered the room after being stopped in the corridor by a nurse. All was quiet inside and the lights were turned off. The only light in the room was that which crept through the open door. Seeing that Robyn was sleeping he let her be. Her pain killers could wait until morning. Closing the door gently Doctor Cole continued with his duties.

A low chuckle broke the stillness in the room and the stranger stood up. They hadn't been noticed by the doctor and now they were alone with their prey once more. Moving back round to their original position the stranger replaced the scalpel at Robyn's throat. The smile returned and lightened the stormy blue eyes.

"Such a pretty face. Very soft. I wonder if it would still be pretty when I slit your throat." The stranger mocked in their harsh whisper.

Whether it was bravery, cowardice or foolishness Robyn didn't know but she replied all the same, "you said you'd slit my throat if I screamed."

Robyn's reward for her attempt at conversation with the stranger was a stinging blow to the face. It took all of her strength to not make a sound. Looking up at the stranger Robyn could see that the smile had faded and well groomed eye brows knitted together with the stormy eyes in a scowl. For her trouble the scalpel was also pressed harder into her throat which drew a small trickle of blood.

Satisfied with the sight of the blood the stranger ran two fingers of their spare hand across the trickle and lifted them to their lips. A vicious tongue licked the blood from the lips and seemed to enjoy the taste.

"Your blood is sweet. It would be so nice to try more but it would be wasted too quickly. The trickle has stopped already. Don't make me do it again." The stranger purred.

More footsteps sounded in the corridor, these were lighter than the first but their destination was the same. The door was opened straight away albeit slowly giving the stranger enough time to conceal themselves, the scalpel was placed at Robyn's wrist once again.

Through half closed eyes Robyn could see who was standing at the door. It was Kit.

Unconcerned about Robyn's appearance to be sleeping Kit entered. He'd wait in the room for her to wake up. It would be a nice surprise in the morning. Going over to a corner of the room Kit picked up a chair and carried it over to Robyn's bedside. He'd always sit on the side of the bed that faced the window so if he was awake he could watch the sun rise.

The stranger knew they were trapped. They didn't know how long the man would stay and crouching down was uncomfortable. Trying to come up with a plan the stranger could only think of two courses of action, stay crouched down and wait it out or try to make a run for it.

Something caught Kit's eye and he stood up to investigate. He could've been sure he saw movement on the other side of Robyn's bed. Kit started to slowly walk over to the window as if he'd seen nothing and was just admiring the view.

This was a mistake.

The stranger leapt up from their position and before Kit could grab them stabbed him in the forearm with the scalpel burying it deep. Kit cried out in pain and the stranger ran for the door getting out of the room before Kit could remove the still embedded scalpel. Wincing Kit tore the offending object from his arm and flinging it to the floor gave chase to his attacker.

With the delay in Kit's pursuit the stranger had a good lead on him and ran down the corridor through a set of double doors. It wasn't long before Kit caught up and crashed through the doors after the stranger. Knowing the geography of the hospital quite well by now Kit knew the stranger was heading for the stairs. He had to stop them before they reached the exit.

Picking up their pace the stranger pushed their way through another set of double doors which led to the stairs. Giving a look behind them to see if they were still being pursued the stranger ran down the stairs two at a time. They'd already descended two flights before they heard their pursuer run through the double doors and down the first flight of stairs.

Kit kept his eyes fixed on the stranger as he carried on chasing them down the stairs. He was gaining on the stranger when the unthinkable happened.

Kit's foot slipped on the stair he was running down and he fell down the rest crashing into the wall at the bottom. Lifting his head the stranger was the last thing Kit saw before darkness overtook him.

Not believing their fortune the stranger laughed as they descended the rest of the stairs and ran through a fire exit out into the night. The girl would have to wait. It was too dangerous to go back now; Kit's cry wouldn't have gone unnoticed. There would be another chance.


	2. Sleep little Robyn

Faint streams of consciousness crept into Kit's head and soon began to grow. He was aware of pain but couldn't yet locate it. Indistinct voices reached his ears and he tried to focus on them. With time the voices became louder but still seemed muffled as if hands cupped his ears. Memories clouded by confusion started to drift into his awareness. The confusion began to fade and the images playing in his mind became clearer. Robyn, darkness, a stranger, a scalpel, chasing, falling, all affronted him and he bolted upright in a strange bed in a strange room. The action of sitting up so quickly with his mind still in something of a disordered state caused Kit to lose his balance and he fell out of bed.

Hearing a clatter in the next room Doctor Cole and Sportacus ran in. Flicking on the light the doctor spotted Kit lying on the floor looking up them with a mix of emotions on his face. Quickly the doctor walked over to his fallen patient and assessed him before asking Sportacus to help get him back into bed.

"So, what were you trying to do?" Doctor Cole asked rearranging the dishevelled blankets.

Kit smiled slightly, "find the nearest fire exit. You can never be too careful you know."

"I can assure you that you wouldn't find one on the floor." Doctor Cole replied chuckling but then sobering continued, "what do you remember?"

"Being in Robyn's room. I thought I saw something and went to check it out. My acting skills aren't as good as I thought they were and someone jumped up from the other side of the bed and stabbed me. They ran off before I could get them so I pulled the scalpel out and ran after them. I knew they were heading for the stairs so I headed that way and almost caught up with them. If I hadn't fallen down the god damn stairs I'd have had them, I was so close. That's all I remember." Kit explained and then sat up sharply again, "what's happened to Robyn?"

Sportacus gently pushed Kit back down, "she's fine. Robbie's with her."

Sighing in relief Kit settled down. "Do you know who it was?"

"No. Robyn thought they looked familiar but wouldn't say anymore than that. We do know that they entered the room shortly after Robbie left. Did you get a look at them?" Doctor Cole asked.

"It was dark in the room and by the time I got out into the corridor all I could see was the back of their head. Not a very useful ID I'm afraid. Wait a minute; you have CCTV around here don't you? Is there any way we can check security logs and cameras?"

Doctor Cole thought for a moment, "I can call the security office and see what they say. All of the stairwells have cameras placed in discreet locations, there's a chance that one of them could have picked up our friend."

Saying this Doctor Cole left the room and went to his office. He returned some few minutes later saying that security would check all of the footage from that night. It would take twenty minutes for security to get back to him.

Meanwhile Robbie sat with Robyn. She was still shaken from her encounter with the stranger and was afraid to close her eyes for fear of waking up and seeing him again. Robbie tried to comfort her but nothing worked. She needed rest badly but resolutely refused to sleep. He could understand her fear but not even promising that he wouldn't leave her alone for a second gave her the reassurance she needed.

Thinking back to a time long past Robbie remembered the times when Robyn would refuse to go to bed for fear of monsters in the wardrobe. It had taken a lot of time for him to work out a solution to this problem and he hoped that that solution could help him now. He hummed a familiar melody which he hoped Robyn would recognise.

Robyn recognised the tune almost straight away and sang along quietly:

"Sleep little Robyn

Come rest your head,

Nothing will harm you

You'll be safe in your bed.

I'll stay here until you're asleep

And dreaming of moonbeams

That light up the sky

If you need me I'll stay here

By your side

My eyes will watch over you

The whole night through

Sleep little Robyn

Come rest your eyes

The colour of bluebirds

And summery skies

I'll be here in the morning

When you awake

Waiting for you

Listening to the course that your

Sweet dreams did take."

As she sang Robyn's voice grew quieter and her eyes grew heavy. Lulled by Robbie's humming she eventually closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Robbie smiled. The lullaby had always worked and Robyn would sleep all night without so much as a peep. A lot of the time Robyn would fall asleep half way through the lullaby but he'd always finish it just the same.

Yawning Robbie got the distinct impression that his lullaby worked on him. It had been a long, emotionally exhausting day but he wouldn't succumb to sleep. Not until he was sure that Robyn was safe.

The security office had given Doctor Cole a report on their progress. They'd filmed the stranger entering the hospital and climbing the stairs. Further footage showed the stranger running back down the stairs something like twenty minutes later with Kit in close pursuit. There was bad news however, the stranger had obviously known there were cameras and strangely where they were and had hidden their face from view. No positive ID could be gained in this case and it was also uncertain as to the gender of the stranger.

Both Kit and Doctor Cole had sworn when they heard this. Kit hadn't been able to get a clear look either and Robyn wouldn't say anything more than the stranger looking familiar. Sportacus was unsure as to what to do and was anxious that the stranger might strike again.

It wasn't long before he did.

Robyn felt something hot and wet on her skin. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw her father sitting in a chair beside her bed. Looking down Robyn saw blood everywhere and looking at her father again saw that his throat had been slashed. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

Her throat had been slashed too.


	3. Nightmare

Robyn woke up screaming and thrashing in her bed. Robbie tried to calm her but she was in such a panicked state that his words didn't break through. Doctor Cole burst into the room quickly followed by Sportacus and Kit. Seeing what was going on Doctor Cole yelled for some orderlies. A nurse who had heard the scream and was standing close by ran to dial the number of the orderly's office.

Instantly taking charge Doctor Cole told Sportacus and Kit hold Robyn down as best they could until the orderlies arrived. Summoning another nurse he told her to fetch some sedatives. The nurse did this and ran to the drugs cupboard. Within a minute of the call the orderlies came running into the room followed by the nurse.

Taking the sedatives from the nurse Doctor Cole instructed her to remove Kit, Robbie and Sportacus from the room. Robbie wouldn't leave nor would the others but the doctor insisted. The three men still wouldn't leave and Robyn's clamour was getting progressively worse if it wasn't stopped she'd either go into a dramatic seizure or die. Cursing, the doctor told the orderlies to assist with Sportacus and Kit's attempt to hold Robyn down.

Deftly Doctor Cole filled a syringe with a sedative and told the nurse to hold Robyn's head a steady as she could. This done the doctor quickly administered the drug into Robyn's neck where it would have the fastest affect. Within seconds Robyn's screams stopped and she lay still.

Kit let go of Robyn and went over to Robbie who was extremely upset at what he'd seen. Seeing Robyn like this burned a hole into him, it had been he who made her go to sleep.

Putting an arm around Robbie's shoulders Kit led him from the room and out into a quiet part of the corridor. The orderlies returned to where they'd come from and the doctor stayed in the room with Sportacus.

"She should be fine when she wakes up. Obviously the stranger left more of an impression on her than we thought. To make sure he doesn't return I'll get security to leave a man outside. The extra assurance of protection should do Robyn some good." Doctor Cole explained after looking over Robyn.

Sportacus nodded, "what was that drug you gave her?"

"Pardon the name but it's called an 'anti-psychotic'. It's the strongest sedative we have next to anaesthetic. It should keep her asleep for the next five hours. Her discharge will have to be delayed until it's out of her system."

"Can I stay with her for a little while?"

Doctor Cole nodded, "there's no reason why not. I should think that young Kit or should I say Sergei may want to see her too."

"Sergei?" Sportacus asked puzzled.

"I'll explain later."

Doctor Cole left the room and Sportacus moved the chair back to where it had been before. Robyn's peaceful sleep was very different from her struggles of before. The placidity of Robyn's apparent rest was deceptive.

Her mind would not rest. It threw itself constantly at an invisible barrier that prevented it from reaching consciousness. The barrier would not weaken and her mind's struggles to break it increased. It was no use. The barrier was too strong. Exhausted, her mind receded back into darkness.

Kit sat with Robbie in the relative's room. Neither man spoke; there were no words to say. Both were lost in thought. Both tried to get their heads around Robyn's nightmare and her being sedated. She'd been awake but not wholly. There was still a degree of sleep there which kept her bound in the nightmare. Too weak to break free Robyn had struggled against unseen forces and had lost.

"She'll be alright won't she?" Robbie asked everyone and no one. He needed that assurance.

Doctor Cole entered the room just as Robbie asked the question, "we'll know that when she wakes up. The sedative will wear off in about five hours. When she's fully awake we can see about possible discharge."

"When Sportacus comes out can I go see her?" Kit asked Doctor Cole and then looked at Robbie, "that's if it's alright with you. I can wait if you want to go back."

Robbie nodded, "you don't have to ask you know. She is your fiancée after all."

"I know that but you're her dad. Kind of outranks me." There was a hint of humour in Kit's voice.

Doctor Cole stepped in seeing that this could go on forever, "if you don't tell anyone I'm sure I can bend the rules a little. You can go in together and if it suits you, you can go in now."

Kit smiled mischievously. Hospital policy stated that only one visitor at a time was allowed in any room with any patient. Doctor Cole was putting his neck on the line by letting three people in at once. Robbie liked this idea as well and assuring himself that he wouldn't get in trouble went with Kit.

Sportacus looked a little surprised when Robbie and Kit joined him but he was soon told what was going on. Standing up he offered Kit his chair. The younger man was looking a little worse for wear after his sojourn down the stairs. Unusually Kit took up the offer of a chair; he was feeling a little washed out. His head was righting itself but his arm still hurt. He decided that pulling the scalpel out himself hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Doctor Cole brought in two more chairs for Robbie and Sportacus so they could both sit down. He told them that the security guard would be outside in a little while and they weren't to worry.

The three men sat in silence for a short time. All of them watched over Robyn and hoped her dreams were sweet. She hadn't had a seizure since the previous morning and all appeared well.

Remembering what Doctor Cole had said about Sergei Sportacus looked at both Robbie and Kit.

"Who's Sergei?" He asked.

Kit raised a hand. "Sergei was the name my parents gave me. Kit's a nickname but I use it all the time."

Sportacus nodded finally getting it. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't been told before now but with Kit there was always a reason. In some ways he was like Robbie. A painful past shrouded in mystery which no eyes could penetrate. A soul damaged by years of hardship but a strong spirit giving the body the strength to carry on. Life for the two men had been a tough journey but they were still alive. Kit had once said that by rights he should never have reached the age of twenty one. Unlike many others he was lucky. He'd survived fifteen years as a drifter whereas many died within the first five.

Robyn had given him a reason to settle down somewhere and had been his salvation. He owed her his life, his heart and his very soul. If she died he would die too. There was no life nor future he could see without Robyn.


	4. Morning

Robyn awoke slowly that morning. She was aware of other people in the room and as consciousness returned to her she opened her eyes. Smiling weakly she noticed her father, Sportacus and Kit fast asleep in the chairs they'd been sitting in all night. They looked very peaceful in their repose and Robyn didn't feel like disturbing them. She needed the bathroom but didn't know if she was allowed up. A nurse had to come by at some point and she'd ask then.

Doctor Cole opened the door quietly and smiled with amusement at the sight before him. Looking up Robyn he rolled his eyes and she returned his smile. Some guards they'd turned out to be. Carefully he stepped around the three occupied chairs and went over to Robyn.

"How are you feeling this morning? You had a rough night by all accounts." Doctor Cole whispered doing some customary checks on Robyn.

"Better than I was last night. I had the most terrible nightmare. There's nothing I can remember after that. How's Kit?"

Doctor Cole looked over at Kit and the younger man looked much better than he had done earlier, "he's fine. The scalpel didn't do any serious damage. It missed all of his nerves and veins and such. He was lucky. Chasing the stranger he managed to knock himself out but he was up on his feet within an hour of it. Do you think you can tell me about this nightmare? It will help."

"I'll tell you but I need to use a toilet first. Am I alright to get up?"

"You should be. Wait here for a few minutes and I'll get a nurse to accompany you. She can wait outside while you're busy."

Robyn was about to thank for the doctor for his help but he left before she could. 'He is a strange little man,' she thought to herself. The cardinal's hat was still firmly attached to his head and every time she saw it, it made Robyn want to giggle.

A nurse entered the room and smirked when she saw the three sleeping men. She too stepped carefully around them and helped Robyn off of the bed. Robyn had been sleeping on her side for most of the night due to her back and she was a little stiff. The walk to the bathroom did a world of good and woke Robyn up much more. It seemed as if the previous night had been a dream but the bandage on Kit's arm told her it wasn't.

As if sensing Robyn's absence from the room Kit woke up. Looking to the bed he saw that she was no longer there and he felt worried. Had something happened while he'd been asleep? Had the stranger attacked again? Was Robyn ok?

Kit's thoughts were banished from his mind when a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves round his neck and an all too familiar pair of lips kissed his cheek. Shifting himself he turned round and looked up at Robyn. She looked better than she had the night before but was still pale. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.

Leaning over Robyn kissed Kit on the lips. She'd feared for him when the stranger attacked him and he gave chase. When Kit hadn't returned she'd feared the worst. It had been Sportacus that found him at the bottom of the stairs. Until she'd been told by Doctor Cole she'd had no idea about what had happened since Kit had been found. She was glad to see him alive and well.

Looking at Robbie and Sportacus Kit smiled mischievously, "should we wake up the sleeping beauties?"

"I think we can leave them. I really fancy going outside to get some fresh air, I hate being locked up in hospitals all the time."

"I'm sure if we ask we can take a stroll outside in the gardens. Might even be lucky enough to miss breakfast."

Robyn and Kit both shuddered when they remembered the hospital's idea of food. Going out seemed like an extremely good idea and if Robyn was up for it then it would be good for them to walk around for a little while. It was more than likely that the security guard would follow just in case someone decided to make another appearance. Kit left the room to go in search of the doctor and retuned in a matter of minutes to say they had quarter of an hour.

The morning air was fresh with the scent of flowers. Until the sun warmed up the day it was still slightly chilly and Kit gave Robyn his jacket. A security guard followed them as had been suspected and monitored the movements of other people in the grounds. Kit was also looking around. He was also painfully aware that Robyn's outward calm wasn't anything like she was feeling inside. Her eyes gave away the fear she was feeling. It was as if she knew who had attacked her but wouldn't say for fear of hurting someone.

Noticing the time on his watch the security guard called to the two lovers and told them that their time was almost up. Sighing Kit and Robyn turned back to walk the way they had come. Surveying the area quickly the security guard let the two walk past him before following them. From this position he could see anything that was coming and act quicker. Being in the police force had done him a great service as he watched, listened and took careful note of everything that happened around him. He'd been especially chosen to protect Robyn because of his skills. The stranger wouldn't get anywhere near her while she was being watched by him.

Kit had to suppress a chuckle when he saw that Robbie and Sportacus were still sleeping. They obviously hadn't been missed while they'd been in the gardens and Robyn agreed it was time to wake them. Robyn walked over to Robbie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The kiss made Robbie stir and he woke up. He smiled when he saw Robyn, the colour had returned to her cheeks after her walk. It pleased him to see that she looked better and her nightmare hadn't affected her too badly. Looking over to Sportacus he could see Kit standing next to him.

Thinking of a way to cheer Robyn up a bit and make their problems seem a little less bleak Kit smiled the smile he would usually have on his face when he was about to do something. Holding back laughter and trying to quell his disarming little boy smile kit kissed Sportacus on the cheek. His audience obviously enjoyed this and they were obviously holding in laughter as well. Sportacus stirred from the kiss but didn't wake up. A little surprised Kit moved in for the kill and the action which would most likely get him punched.

He kissed Sportacus on the lips.

This time Sportacus responded and kissed back obviously not knowing who it was he was kissing. Suddenly Sportacus opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Kit standing in front of him. Getting up quickly Sportacus ran from the room rubbing his mouth. His face was turning a tomato red and he kept repeating, 'yuck.'

Sportacus' reaction was too much for Kit and he rolled on the floor laughing. He bumped into Robbie who was also on the floor and when they looked at each other they laughed even harder. Robyn hadn't expected Kit to go as far as that and didn't know whether to laugh or go and find Sportacus. Choosing the best option she left the two men to their hysterical laughter and went looking for her uncle. It didn't take long to find him; he was standing in the corridor.

"Are you ok?" Robyn asked placing a hand lightly on Sportacus' shoulder.

Turning to look at Robyn Sportacus smiled, "I'm fine. He really got me that time. I'll get over it. Robbie needed something to take his mind off of things so I can let it slide."

Once they'd done laughing Kit and Robbie went to find Sportacus and Robyn. Doctor Cole had heard them laughing and had told them that Robyn was free to go as was Kit. Finding the two people they were looking for they told them the good news and that a taxi was waiting for them. Climbing down the stairs to the main entrance it pulled Sportacus aside for a minute.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I did earlier. I got carried away." Kit said with complete sincerity and then smiling he said, "You're a good kisser by the way."

Before Sportacus could grab him Kit hid himself behind Robyn who had already made it all the way down the stairs. Rolling his eyes Sportacus pointed threateningly at Kit telling him that he'd get him some day.

Robyn felt apprehensive about returning home but didn't show it. There was something or someone waiting for them there she knew it. Only time would tell what would happen next.


	5. Self defence

It had been two days since the attack on Kit and Robyn. Everyone in town had been filled in about what had happened at the hospital and were warned to stay vigilant. No one yet knew who the stranger was and Robyn wouldn't give anything away. There was also a degree of awareness that the stranger could attack again and as Robyn appeared to be the target she was to be watched at all times.

After two days of her every move being scrutinised by everyone Robyn was getting sick and tired. It felt like she couldn't go anywhere without being watched over or monitored. The bathroom was her only place of privacy and even then it was as if people were timing her. Sometimes she wished the stranger would attack or do something and put everyone out of her misery, at least then they'd have a reason to watch over her.

For added protection and quicker action Sportacus had taken up residence in Robbie's house and slept on the couch downstairs. That way if his crystal went off he'd be on the scene straight away. Out of everyone he was the worst offender when it came to watching Robyn. He followed her everywhere and wouldn't let her go too far away from him even if Kit was with her. They'd both been attacked and it was likely that the stranger might like another go at Kit too. With Robbie, Kit and now Sportacus living in the house constantly keeping an eye on her Robyn felt suffocated.

Until they could find out who this stranger was the surveillance on Robyn would continue at its same high pitch. One thing was for certain, the stranger had to have been watching the town for some time if they knew that Robyn was at the hospital. It was also a good chance that it had to be someone they knew. The only thing that Robyn had said about the stranger was that they were familiar somehow. If the stranger had been keeping an eye on Robyn and the town for some time undetected they could be doing the same right now.

Robyn had managed to find solace in Ché's airship. Greta was the only one that felt how Robyn did. She could see that the girl was getting extremely claustrophobic and had warned off anyone that attempted to come near, including Ché.

"I hate this. It feels like I can't even breathe anymore without being told I'm not breathing in enough or too much. The worst thing is that I haven't had two seconds alone in the last two days. Even in the bathroom. Kit or Sportacus barricade themselves outside the door and wait for me to come out. Who'd attack me in the bathroom!" Robyn whined almost flinging her glass of water at a wall in frustration.

Greta smiled at the girl sympathetically, "I know. They're being awfully silly. They can't watch you all the time for much longer. Eventually the stranger, if he's watching us, will find a gap in their defence. You must be ready for that to happen. If you want I can teach you some self defence moves."

Robyn smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They'd be extremely useful if ever the defensive wall around her fell.

Greta was extremely pleased with her student after a fifteen minute lesson. Robyn was a quick study and devoured every bit of information or tip with great gusto. The exercise had also helped Robyn wind down a little bit from her high stress levels. In return for Greta's lessons in self defence Robyn taught Greta a little Tai Chi. This relaxed Robyn totally and she was ready to go back down to the ground.

"Hey Princess," Kit called when Robyn had climbed down the ladder, "Glad to see you again. I have good news."

"What's that?" Robyn asked.

"Sportacus is having lunch and after that there's going to be a progress report meeting. We're not invited so we have some time to ourselves. Come to the garden with me, I want to show you something."

Kit ran off excitedly, he'd been feeling the strain of being constantly watched too and having some time alone with Robyn was a welcome relief. Robyn caught up with Kit and laughing at him overtook him. Kit remembered the last time they'd done something like this and Robyn had taken out a tree. He'd make sure she didn't do the same thing again.

As usual Robyn beat Kit in the race and taunted him with it. Kit had very little pride and just shrugged off his defeat claiming there'd be other races. He also joked that the only reason that Robyn had won this time was that she hadn't run into any trees. For his reward he got Robyn sticking her tongue out at him and pulling a face.

"You are such a kid." Kit laughed.

Robyn laughed back, "So are you. Where's this thing you wanted to show me?"

"It's not a thing it's a trick. Something that will get you out of trouble. I'm going to teach you how to punch."

"Punch!"

"Yes, punch. Let's see what you can do before I show you anything. Punch me."

Robyn looked at Kit in disbelief, "punch you? What if I hurt you?"

"Like I said before, I'm a big strong boy."

"A big strong boy who screams like a girl!" Robyn interjected laughing.

Kit rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Are you going to punch me or not?"

"She won't but I will." A sing song voice said from behind Kit.

Before Kit could react he received a crushing blow to the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground. When Kit fell the stranger was revealed. Instead of screaming or running away like he expected her to Robyn stood her ground. It was blatantly obvious that the girl had more mettle than he'd expected. This was something of a problem.

"You're not afraid of me? You should be, stupid foolish little girl." The stranger hissed in their own fashion.

Robyn shook her head. "I don't fear what I can learn to understand. Who are you?"

"You might say I was a very good friend of your mother's. I knew her very well. Even though she's dead she still speaks to me, tells me things. Her voice reverberates around my head. She tells me where you are, where to find you and when to attack you. She was and is the most marvellous woman."

Disgusted Robyn replied, "You're mad. It's not healthy to have voices in your head."

"Neither is it healthy to see and speak to dead people. Don't look so surprised. I know a lot about you Robyn. I also know you're wondering where your uncle is, his crystal should have gone off when I knocked out lover boy here. To let you into a little secret, no one is coming."

"Why?"

"They can't get out of the town hall. All of the windows and doors are locked. They're trapped. It's just you and me," smiling wickedly the stranger than added, "sister."


	6. Family reunion

Ché rammed the door for something like the tenth time. Even under his immense weight it wouldn't budge. He'd tried kicking it open but it didn't do anything at all. Sportacus had also helped him but again nothing had happened. Thinking of something else to Ché called to Greta to ram the door with him. With both their weights combined and strength also it had to work. Walking back two metres Greta told everyone to stand back. Holding Ché's hand she ran at full speed with him and they hit the door as one. Under the force the door buckled slightly, one more try and it would fly open. Backing up they rammed the door again and debris flew everywhere, they'd done it. Quickly Sportacus ran out of what was once the door and headed to where the trouble was.

Robyn stood facing the stranger. He'd called her sister. Her mind whirled with confusion and she struggled to believe it. It was true though, the eyes she was looking into were darker versions of her own. The stranger had the same hair colour and she could see something of herself in his face, the part of herself she feared the most.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Cain. I'm Lily's son as much as you are her daughter. I never knew my father nor could I care too. I know he's dead and that she killed him. Slit his throat apparently." Cain paused when Robyn didn't seem very enthusiastic, "I'm your elder brother by about five years. Isn't this exciting? It's a family reunion!" Cain shouted with twisted amusement.

Sportacus picked up his pace when he heard someone shouting. The closer he got to the trouble the more a cloying feeling of dread filled him. Something bad was up ahead and he had no idea what it was. Looking round Ché was gaining on him; the ex-hero obviously sensed the same thing. As much as Ché was no longer a hero he still had a duty to rescue people where necessary.

Cain obviously sensed that he and his newly reunited sister would have company. Jumping over the still unconscious Kit he grabbed Robyn and pulled her into a harsh, rough and wholly unwarranted kiss.

"I'll be back." He whispered before running off.

With his advantage of height Ché spotted the stranger running away and broke off and made chase. He called to Sportacus to go after Robyn, he could handle the stranger. Ché powered after the stranger and was upon him in an instant. The stranger struggled against Ché with all his might but the giant had him firmly held. What Ché didn't notice was a slight glint of silver before he felt something stab in the abdomen. Crying out in pain Ché dropped the stranger and he got away. Greta was quickly by Ché's side and ignored his order to grab the stranger before he got too far away.

Ripping Ché's shirt open Greta inspected the wound. It wasn't as deep as it could have been and wasn't bleeding much.

"That extra fat has probably saved your life Ché, try mocking your diet now." Greta scolded annoyed at Ché's childishness.

Doctor Cole was quickly on the scene. Bessie had called him once the door of the town hall had been obliterated just in case anyone had been hurt. Ché seemed to be the most urgent case. He found it quite amazing that the giant had suffered very little injury from the stab wound. His extra muscle masses had blocked the scalpel and done very little damage. The wound was dressed and he advised Ché it would be sore for a few days and he should be careful of it.

Kit was the next patient. He'd woken up just after the stranger had made off and was sitting up rubbing the back of his battered head. Both Kit and Sportacus had found it amazing that Robyn was apparently unharmed. Sportacus made a point to speak to Robyn once everything was calmed down.

"One thing I can say," Kit began, "is that this stranger is a man. A strong one too."

Greta came up and rolled her eyes, "a little late for that information. We already knew that. Ché grabbed him but the stranger stabbed him and ran away. Ché's fine in case anyone cared."

Kit chuckled but stopped, laughing made his head hurt.

"Well at least you can still laugh. To assess any possible damage that was done to your head as a result of the blow I'm going to ask you some questions. They might seem stupid but they help me." Doctor Cole explained holding a bloodied piece of swabbing to the back of Kit's head.

"Whatever you say Doc."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Depends which one you're looking for."

Doctor Cole thought for a moment, "for argument's sake let's say both."

"Sergei Kitchlovsky or Kit. Preferably Kit."

"Ok. Age?"

"Twenty two going on twenty three."

"Where do you live?"

Kit pointed in the direction of his house, "somewhere over there."

"All good so far. I know they're silly questions but head injuries which bleed an often signify minor damage or concussion. Now, what can you remember?"

Kit thought back. "Everything. I was talking to Robyn when a third party answered something I'd said and hit me. You'll have to ask Robyn for the rest."

Everyone looked to Robyn for answers.

Robyn didn't know what to do now. She was trapped on all sides. She couldn't and wouldn't lie but she also couldn't and wouldn't tell them what Cain had said to her. As fast as her mind tried to find a solution there was none. Confessing was the only thing she could do. The reaction from everyone would be explosive but it was the only way.

Taking in a deep breath and wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her Robyn began. "His name is Cain. He knew her."

"Her who?" Doctor Cole broke in confused.

"Lily," Robbie replied joining the group. He was relieved to see that Robyn was alright.

Doctor Cole nodded, "I've heard of her. Please continue."

Robyn looked desperately at her father hoping he'd interject. Against her expectations Robbie urged her to continue.

"Cain is her son." Robyn concluded in nothing much more than a whisper.

"What!" Sportacus exploded. "The only child Lily had was you."

"Can we please calm down." Doctor Cole interrupted before Sportacus could continue on a rant which would upset Robyn. "Let the girl speak."

Robyn nodded a thank you to Doctor Cole. "There was another child. He's five years older than me."

"That means she must have already had him when she came here for the first time. She abandoned a five year old child to run amok here? Who was the father?" Robbie asked trying to piece things together.

"He didn't say. He never knew his father but knew that she had killed him. Whatever happened to him when she came here I don't know." Robyn replied.

Doctor Cole shook his head, "how would he know where to come? That you even existed?"

"She talks to him." Robyn's words were evenly spoken.


	7. Solving the mystery

"Oh great! Another psychic! One's enough but two? Especially when one of them is insane." Kit exclaimed standing up.

Robyn shook her head, "He's not psychic. He's delusional. He just thinks she tells him things. If she were here I would have seen or sensed her. The only way he'd know where I was and whether or not I was in the hospital would be through observation."

"That still doesn't answer how he'd know about you." Kit countered.

"It does. I'm sure you know as well as I do that she couldn't resist telling her son about uncle Sportacus."

Robbie nodded, "There aren't many people that don't know where to find Sportacus. All he'd have to do is look it up somewhere or ask."

"No offence but you and Cain look awfully alike. From what I saw of him anyway." Ché added.

"One always recognises family." Doctor Cole quoted. "Why attack you now though? If he's five years older he'd have been ready to target you a long time ago."

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he wanted to watch as long as possible. Waiting for the right moment. It may have taken him a long time to find where we were as well." Robyn explained.

Everyone had a lot of food for thought. There was a new enemy on the loose who could easily be as dangerous as Lily had been. It was an unsettling thought that they'd been watched from afar while Cain selected his target and acquired information of the people he was watching. Despite all of their vigilance over Robyn he had still slipped through the net. It was true that before this latest attack and the attack before that they had been distracted by other things and normal daily life. No one knew how long Cain had been lying in wait for the right moment to strike.

After a lot of thinking Robbie struck upon the key which would unlock the rest of the story. The missing piece of the puzzle that would make the whole picture complete. Going over it before he shared his knowledge it made perfect sense, it was the rest of Cain's untold story. The whole town would be involved in this and had to know about Cain and what the small group in the garden knew already. Pulling the Mayor aside once he was back in town he asked for him to call a town meeting. The Mayor conceded and scheduled the meeting for that afternoon once everyone had had lunch.

Bessie, Pixel, Stephanie, Stingy, the Mayor and Ziggy all tried to absorb what they'd been told. Now they knew who the stranger was and his connection with Robyn they were left as confused as everyone else when it came to why and how Cain knew where to find Robyn and attack her.

Pushing down his confusion so the meeting could proceed the Mayor asked for everyone's attention. "I believe Robbie has something to add to this. Hopefully it should help to dispel some of our confusion."

"It will." Robbie replied. "I've been thinking very hard on a theory of what Cain has been up to since Lily apparently abandoned him. When Lily was admitted into the safe house Cain would have been found and put in the Crazytown orphanage."

"This would put him a stone's throw away from here and uncle Sportacus who we can assume was the original target." Kit interrupted.

Robbie nodded, "exactly."

"I heard tales that Mr Snail fiddled with some of the children at the orphanage. Maybe that accounts for this guy being a little weird." Doctor Cole suggested.

Kit shook his head, "About six months before Snail died a teenage girl had a baby. A DNA test was done on the kid because she pointed the finger at Mr Snail. The DNA test confirmed he was the father and he was being investigated for it. No one would be stupid enough to carry on doing dirty business while they were being watched. Turn a blind eye and no one gets hurt got thrown out the window. He was lucky he died when he did, they were going to hang him when all the evidence came out against him."

"Something tells me that when Lily came to kill you she knew she wasn't going to leave alive. Why die and leave two children?" Sportacus asked.

"Having Cain locked away in the orphanage would keep him out of harm's way. It would give enough time for all the hate, anger and nuttiness to grow. I figure that Lily had enough time to tell Cain what a nasty little man she thought you were and that you were going to kill her. He's told she's dead and whammo, a psychotic pansy assed mamma's boy is born. As for Robyn perhaps she thought she'd turn out just like her mum and finish off anyone else that she didn't get. That's why she left Robyn alive." Kit explained.

Bessie nodded, everything was coming together nicely now. "And with that order she put in the hands of Mr Snail, Robyn would be brought up in the orphanage to grow up as sick and twisted as her brother. Lily's little plan went wrong and Robyn's had a much better life than Cain would have had."

"Which is why I'm the new target. Get rid of me and he can finish what she started." Robyn concluded.

"Maybe Lily wasn't so crazy after all." Sportacus thought out loud.

There were very few people in the town square that didn't grimace at this realisation. They were being held under siege by a new evil with old associations. It seemed as if all of their lives had been predetermined long before they even knew what was happening. They were pawns in a grudge match between a brother and sister which had spiralled out of control. The outlook was beginning to look grim.

Cain nursed his wounds in his hideout. Ché had inflicted some nasty bruises on him when he'd been grabbed and subsequently dropped. The giant had held no care for his person and had paid the price. As formidable a figure the giant posed he was no match for Cain. He would fall with the rest.

This most recent meeting with Robyn lay fresh in his mind. Contrary to all of his expectations the girl had faced her fears. The outcome had been something that he hadn't thought of and he wanted to explore it further. Both of their meetings had been unfortunately interrupted. There was much he had to say to his sister. Much she had to know. Time was a problem. There was always too much interference. Robyn was too well protected for him to get at her long enough to say what he needed.

After several long hours of contemplation Cain finally came up with an idea. Now that he'd been caught the town had undoubtedly been alerted to his presence and would watch for him. Instead of trying to get at Robyn in the daytime he'd have to lie in wait at night. Darkness was his ally and embraced him like a lover. It would serve his purpose well. A diversion would have to be set up to give him enough time to speak to Robyn, one that would keep the rest of the town occupied for at least ten minutes.

Gathering up afuel can and some matches Cain waited for night to fall. This night he would act and forever remind the town of his name.


	8. Fire

Robbie, Robyn, Kit and Sportacus sat in the living room talking. It had been a wholly confusing day and mindless conversation was ideal. Most of the topics they covered varied from the sublime to the ridiculous. Kit had regaled the group with one or two of his stories from his past days a drifter which everyone loved to hear when he'd concede to tell one. Not all of his stories were tales of woe some were interesting and others downright funny. Kit had a wealth of experience in many things and was outlandishly honest in most of his tales.

"Tell us another story Kit, please. Before I take my bath." Robyn pleaded puppy dog expression turned to maximum.

Kit chuckled; Robyn could always work around him somehow. "Ok. One more then it's off to bath and then bed for you young lady." Kit said doing an excellent impression of Robbie when he said the same thing. "I'm going to start this story with a moral. Never ever take a leak in poison oak."

"What possessed you to do that!" Robbie laughed, "but then again you did get a tattoo done down below."

"If I'd have known it was poison oak at the time I wouldn't have peed in it." Kit replied in mock anger. "Anyway, I was on the road at the time in between towns and unfortunately there were no toilets anywhere near and nature called me. Having no other alternative I had to duck behind a bush and use that. It was dark at the time as well and there were no lights either. Not having a flash light with me, which I later regretted, I had no idea what bush it was. It wasn't until the next day that it started irritating. I had to go into the nearest hospital to get it checked out and the nurse laughed at me. After that little incident I have gave up five meals worth of money to get a flash light. I've never peed in a bush since."

Sportacus shuddered at Kit's story, "I'm not surprised. That must have hurt."

"It did. I could hardly walk and I couldn't take a leak for nearly a month." Kit replied and then turned to Robyn, "Now young Robyn, bath time."

Robyn rolled her eyes and giving everyone a kiss went up to take her bath.

Because of her epilepsy Robyn wasn't allowed to lock the bathroom door in case she had a seizure in the bath and had to be got out quickly. She had also developed a rather fatal bad habit of falling asleep in the bath and could easily slide under the water. It was necessary for someone to check on her every five minutes or so to make sure nothing was wrong. Usual procedure was to knock on the door and ask Robyn if she was ok, if no answer was forthcoming Kit had been nominated to go in and check. It was less embarrassing for both him and Robyn if he did it.

In the darkness of the night no one noticed the solitary movements of a spectre in the flower garden. Shrouded in the darkness he moved silently splashing the contents of his fuel can on every single flower bed. With whatever fuel he had left Cain made a trail out of the garden. As a safety precaution he removed his gloves and struck a match. Watching the flame flicker for a moment he threw the match down and watched as a bright blue and rather beautiful trail of flame run its way into the garden.

Robbie noticed a change of light in the darkness outside and went to the nearest window. Seeing where the extra light had come from he turned around in horror just as Sportacus' crystal went off. Without another word Sportacus ran out of the house quickly followed by Kit. Going over to the phone on the coffee table Robbie dialled the number for the fire service. He had to stay in the house for Robyn's sake and had no idea what he'd tell her.

A great pillar of smoke rose in the air and an intense heat was being given off by the blaze. With the surrounding trees the whole town could easily go up in smoke. Sportacus felt relieved when the blare of sirens could be heard over the roar of the fire. Within seconds three fire trucks pulled up and the firemen inside when straight to work.

One of the firemen walked away from the garden briskly and up to Sportacus and Kit.

"I'm Fire Chief Bell. Do you own the garden?" Fire Chief Bell shouted over the noise.

Kit shook his head, "no but my fiancée does."

"Does she keep any chemicals in the garden? We need to know in case of them exploding."

"She doesn't have any. All the flowers were grown without. Do you know the extent of damage yet? It has a massive sentimental value to my fiancée." Kit asked hoping the outlook was good.

Looking behind him to see what was happening right now Fire Chief Bell shouted back, "I'd suggest your partner finds a new garden. This one is finished."

Before either Kit or Sportacus could say anything the fire chief continued in his duties. Both new that Robyn would be devastated and kept looking around every second expecting her to come running.

Robyn was spared from the noise outside by a CD she was listening to on her portable CD player. She was absolutely oblivious as yet to the destruction of her beloved garden.

Robbie couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter that her garden was gone. He couldn't find the words or the best way to break it to her. The pain the knowledge would inflict would wrench Robyn's heart in two. The garden had been Robyn's sole comfort after Robbie's death and now it was burning.

As the blaze continued a carefully buried memory began to surface in Sportacus' mind. At first he'd mouthed the words that reached his tongue but they broke out in quiet song:

"_Your town will be nought but dust._"

Kit turned when he heard Sportacus saying something, "what's that you said?"

"Nothing. Nothing you'd know about. Something that happened before you came. I had a nightmare about Lily attacking the town. In the nightmare she sang a song, I'm beginning to think it wasn't the ordinary nightmare. She said the town would be nought but dust and that she'd returned. Cain is here and if the fire isn't got under control quickly-"

"The town will be nought but dust." Kit interrupted. There was a striking and unnerving similarity between Sportacus' nightmare and what was happening.

Trapped in his reverie Robbie didn't notice someone silently entering the house through the open front door. It wasn't until the receiver from the phone was brought down hard on the back of his head that he sensed another presence. By then it was too late. He crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Cain smiled when he saw the limp form of Robbie on the floor. The man hadn't noticed his arrival. Kneeling down he drew a scalpel from his sleeve and held it over Robbie's neck. Snorting he raised his hand and put the scalpel back. This wasn't a good way of talking to Robyn and the man wasn't worth the trouble or the mess.

Robyn left the bathroom in her robe and went into her bedroom to fetch her pyjamas. She hummed along to the song playing on the CD as she walked back into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she noticed the door of the medicine cabinet had been left open. 'That's odd. That was closed when I left here.' Robyn thought to herself.

Lifting her hand Robyn closed the door but screamed when she saw Cain reflected in the mirror on the front. Before she could run Cain grabbed her and bashed her head against a wall. Darkness overcame her and she slumped in his arms unconscious. The portable CD player fell from her hand and crashed to the floor.

Putting Robyn over his shoulder Cain made his escape.


	9. Alone time

Kit and Sportacus ran back to the house. Sportacus' crystal had sounded again and there was no doubt as to where the trouble was. It was obvious that the fire had been nothing more than a diversion from what was really happening.

When the two men got to the house they could see the front door was wide open. They didn't let the sight discourage them and entered the house. Robbie was lying on the floor with the phone's bloodied receiver hanging down next to him. Checking Robbie's pulse Kit quickly surmised the man was unconscious. Without warning a thought blasted its way into his head. Robbie was merely another diversion, conveniently placed to make him and his friend forget the main goal.

"Robyn." Was all Kit said before bounding up the stairs.

With Kit looking for Robyn Sportacus dialled Doctor Cranium's number. He heard a phone ringing and looking over to the doorway saw the doctor standing there. The call had already been made.

Kit came running down the stairs before the doctor could speak or even move, "Robyn's gone!" Kit shouted trying to catch his breath, "there's blood on the bathroom wall. Something's happened. He's got her!"

Robyn's head spun and pain filled it. Taking in a few deep breaths to try and calm the discothèque that was going on she retched when a foul smell assaulted her. Opening her eyes quickly to see what the smell was she was greeted with the sight of a half rotted corpse and screamed jumping off of the seat.

"Don't let mother upset you so. I know she doesn't look her best at the moment but you get used to her." Cain's sing song voice invaded the semi darkness. After a barely audible sound light filled the room, Cain had lit a lantern.

Robyn looked from her brother to her companion to her brother again in utter disgust. "Kit wasn't kidding when he said you were a mamma's boy. I knew you were sick but not this sick."

Cain looked rather hurt by this assessment, "I thought we'd get on. I really did. If mother offends you so much I'll put her away."

"Please do."

At Robyn's request Cain came over and gathered the corpse in his arms with obscene tenderness. It seemed like the monstrosity was still alive to him. Walking back the way he'd come Cain came to a stop next to a bed and placed his mother in it. Giving her a kiss on the cheek he tucked her in like anyone would tuck in a child. This task done he turned back to Robyn. Disgust was plain on her face.

Robyn could feel Cain's eyes search her with great intensity. Looking down she realised that she was still in her bath robe and that it had come undone. Quickly she fastened it back up and held her arms around her.

An evil smile touched Cain's lips at the scene. His eyes continued to relentlessly bore into Robyn the storminess lightened slightly by merriment.

Robyn's temper flared a little at this unending scrutiny. She also felt extremely uncomfortable. There was a glint of something in Cain's eyes which she didn't like the look of. She'd seen that same glint in Blade's eyes when he'd tried to attack her and it unnerved her to see that look in the eyes of her own brother. Standing her ground Robyn refused to show any outward signs of what she was feeling. It would be a sign of weakness and would engage him to attack.

Cain's smile turned to a languid one, "you're hungry." He stated simply. "Cold as well, I can see you shivering."

"I'm fine thank you. I don't need anything."

"Very well then. Now, do you know why I've brought you here?"

Robyn shook her head. "I'd rather not guess either."

"I'll tell you. I wanted to talk to you. There were too many interruptions in the town so to be able to have enough private time with you I had to remove you from there. I put in place a suitable diversion which did its job well."

"What kind of diversion?" Robyn asked in sheer dread of the answer.

Putting a finger to his lips Cain replied in a mockingly playful tone, "that would be telling."

The whole town was searched for any sign of Robyn. Doctor Cole had called in several police officers to scour every house and the surrounding areas of the town. They had an excellent description of Cain and it appeared that he'd been made known to them before. Cain had committed several offences in the past and was well known to the police. Despite the darkness a team had also been sent to sweep the cemetery. With all the rows of headstones and several trees it was a good place to lay low.

After a whole hour of vigorous searching nothing was turned up. There was no trace of either Robyn or Cain anywhere. They'd completely disappeared from Lazytown and with very little reluctance the search was expanded to cover Crazytown and the mountains. It was imperative that Robyn be found in light of Cain's previous misdeeds and she was in extreme danger.

Kit, Robbie, Sportacus and Doctor Cole sat despondently in the living room. Robbie had regained consciousness forty five minutes before and like Kit had been fine. The four men sat waiting for any news, they'd been instructed to not interfere in the search and to stay put.

"What exactly has Cain done to make all this so serious? I don't care what it is, how bad it is or whatever. I have to know." Kit spoke addressing Doctor Cole.

Doctor Cole sighed, "If you want the honest and brutal truth I'll give it to you." At Kit's nod he continued, "Seven counts of rape, fifteen counts of actual or grievous bodily harm, six counts of assault, one attempted murder, three counts of murder and if we add on today's events one count of kidnapping and one count of arson."

"All that and this guy is walking the streets! Why didn't the police arrest him! What's going to happen to Robyn! That's my daughter he's got out there!" Robbie yelled completely horrified by Cain's long list of misdemeanours.

"That is why I called the police before I came out here. His name rang a bell and I thought I'd check it out. To get psychiatric information I had to barrage my way past that fool Doctor Hold. If it's any consolation I don't think he's going to harm Robyn." Doctor Cole explained calmly.

Kit stood up frustrated, "What kind of horse hockey is that? He smashed her head against a wall remember?"

"He had to do that to carry her out. I'm sure you know as well as I do that Robyn has an almighty pair of lungs on her and could very easily scream down the town." Sportacus interjected trying to calm Robbie and Kit down.

Sitting down again Kit folded his arms and sulked like a scorned child.

"As everyone seems to have calmed down a little I'll proceed. Cain has a very unhealthy attachment to his mother which borders on absolute obsession. Because Robyn is a woman and something of a substitute for Lily he won't harm her. He sees Lily in her and will not do anything to destroy or compromise that." Doctor Cole explained.

Robbie nodded, "if he kills Robyn he kills Lily. He's had ample opportunity to kill her in the past. Look back to the hospital; he was alone in the room with her for at least fifteen minutes. All he did was threaten her. In the garden he talked with her. He could have killed her in the house after he knocked me out but he didn't."

The three other men nodded. It was their hope that Doctor Cole's theory was right and that Robyn would be returned unharmed.


	10. Confrontation

Robyn looked at Cain with annoyance. He'd not revealed his secret and seemed perfectly content to prattle about Lily. Every time she tried to direct him back to when he said he wanted to talk to her privately he would tell her to let him finish. Eventually Cain did finish and as far as Robyn could tell he'd been talking for hours.

"I wanted to talk to you about you. Mother is extremely disappointed in you. She thought you had such potential. You were to be the key to her revenge; you were supposed to be like her. There is evil in you though. It's deep down inside and suffocated by all that love and kindness you swear by. I want you to release your evil, let it take over. Join me and together we can do great things." Cain urged.

Robyn shook her head. "I'm not like you or her."

"Yes you are. When you look at yourself in the mirror who is it you see? She is inside you. Her heart beats with yours. You and mother are one and the same. Her evil rests in you and one day no matter how hard you fight it the evil will win. When that day comes I'll be there to aid you in our quest. Our names will be written in the stars along with our mother's."

Cain's words swam in Robyn's mind. He'd hit a major nerve. Robyn feared the part of herself that was attributed to Lily. It threatened to overpower her with every passing year. As much as it was buried there was something of her mother within her. A black thread that ran through her personality. A poison that ran through her blood. When she looked at herself in the mirror there was something of Lily in her face, in her hands. The very hands that had killed her father.

Looking at Cain Robyn spoke with unequivocal calmness, "you don't have to be like her, neither do I. Fight it. Fight the evil. It is so much easier to be evil, only the strong can be good and you can do it. There is good in you, it's buried like the evil in me but it's there."

"There is no good in me. Only evil."

"On high mountains where it's freezing cold and too high up for anything to live a plant grows against the odds. It hangs on despite snow and storms. Even in the cold temperatures of the night it lives. It survives. It fights the darkness and continues to grow. When the snow is gone and the sun shines upon it the plant blooms. That's when people notice it. Other times they'd not know it was there. The good in you and how to find it is just the same. No matter how much darkness there is inside it stays alive. It clings on to life and hope that it will see the sun. You can-"

"_ENOUGH_!" Cain screamed back handing Robyn fully across the face with all the strength he could gather. "I'll not hear anymore."

Robyn shook her head, "you only say that because you know it's true. That's why you hit me. You can feel it inside you. Let it go. Let it fill you and banish the evil. You can do it-"

Robyn's words were stopped by Cain charging up to her, grabbing her and shoving her against a wall, hard. He held his scalpel to her neck and pressed it against it. His hand shook as he pressed it even harder wanting to silence the words of his sister.

Heavy rain had started to fall over the town. It was so heavy it extinguished any remaining vestiges of the fire. With his job done Fire Chief Bell made his way over to the house he knew Sportacus and his friend to be at. The news he had to break wasn't good but there was a hope that if this girl was as good at looking after gardens as her reputation said she was it might be saved.

There was no need for Fire Chief Bell to knock on the front door as he'd been spotted walking over to the house and he entered. The four men inside looked at him expectantly.

"The fire is out and it didn't get a chance to spread. Now that all the smoke has died down we know what caused the fire. The whole garden reeks of fuel and we found a fuel can and matches. Some kind of pyromaniac thought he'd light the garden up. Unfortunately all of the beds were soaked in the fuel and it seeped in. The soil is useless." Fire Chief Bell explained.

Doctor Cole thanked the fire chief for his help and let the man out. Whilst he closed the door Doctor Cole's cell phone went off and he answered it. The other three men listened attentively to the doctor's end of the conversation but got confused so they waited for the call to end. It did so in two minutes.

Noticing he had an audience Doctor Cole filled in his three companions, "that was the head of the search effort. They've found something in the cemetery. It wasn't Robyn but something extremely interesting. From the looks of it Lily's grave has been exhumed and the body is missing. They can't tell how recently it was done and unfortunately it doesn't give us any clues. Instead of heading over to Crazytown the teams are going to sweep in the opposite direction beyond here."

"Why?" Kit asked a little confused.

Doctor Cole smiled, "someone driving their car spotted a man carrying a young woman over his shoulder in that direction. It was called in just as I was told about the cemetery."

Cain couldn't do it. As much as he forced himself to draw the scalpel across Robyn's pale throat his hand wouldn't comply.

Punching the wall in front of him in fury Cain hissed, "What stops me from killing you?"

Not able to speak Robyn cautiously placed a hand on Cain's cheek and drew his face closer towards hers. Never taking her eyes away from Cain's for a second Robyn kissed him. Cain responded to the light kiss and deepened it. Pulling away Cain then let Robyn go.

"Leave me." He ordered, "You'll find the door quite easily. Never come back here."

Robyn made to say something but Cain repeated his order with a terrific ferocity. While she still had the opportunity to go she left. It was cold and still raining outside, the air was fresh however and she breathed it in deeply. Choosing a direction to go in Robyn headed for what she hoped would be home.

"Robyn! It is Robyn isn't it?" A voice called through the darkness.

Robyn turned around to see where the voice was coming from and a familiar feeling filled her. "I'm Robyn. I also know what you are. Who you are I'm not sure about."

The spectre smiled, "I'm Detective Christopher Miller. We've met before."

"I heard. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to guide you home and it would best if I did so quickly. You'll catch your death out here in that flimsy thing." Detective Miller indicated the bath robe.

Robyn smiled sheepishly, "It's not my usual attire."

The Detective chuckled and started walking indicating that Robyn should follow. He knew of the fate of the girl's garden and wondered if he should tell her. The route they were taking back to Lazytown would take them very close to the garden if not dangerously so. Making decision Detective Miller turned around to look at Robyn while walking backwards.

"I have something to tell you. Before you were taken away by our friend creepy Cain he did something to your garden." Detective Miller said.

Robyn frowned, "like what?"

"He burnt it. There's nothing left Robyn. It's all gone."

Robyn stopped walking and tears sprung to her eyes. The garden she had worked on for nearly eleven years had been destroyed. It had helped her through some of her darkest times including the death of her father and now it was gone. The pain she was feeling at its loss would have easily have been triple what it was if her father hadn't returned.


	11. Safe and sound

Detective Miller shook his head when he noticed Robyn had stopped walking, "I know you're upset about your garden and I'm very sorry for you and your loss. We have to get you back home though, pneumonia is the last thing you want to come down with. You're already shivering and you're soaked through. Come on, let's get you home quicker."

Pulling out his cell phone Detective Miller placed a well timed call to the police. Within two minutes the search effort found Robyn and whisked her into a car after putting a blanket round her. The car drove off and Robyn watched as Detective Miller disappeared. He'd saved her life twice.

The drive to Lazytown took less than five minutes. Coming closer to the town on the road the car was taking, Robyn had a clear view of her decimated garden. All of her flower beds had been burnt to a crisp and the ground was blackened. Firemen picked their way idly through whatever wreckage was left and their progress was lit by harsh floodlights. Tears worked their way into Robyn's eyes and spilled out to flow down her cheeks. Her beautiful garden was reduced to nothing more than a blackened hollow shell. Eleven years worth of work had been destroyed in less than half an hour.

Kit waited anxiously for Robyn's return home. He wasn't the only one. Sportacus, Robbie and Doctor Cole were also counting the minutes until the car was due to pull up outside. It had been an extremely long day and all were tired. Even though it was nearly three in the morning they still needed to get some sleep.

With the search called off due to Robyn being found with the help of another anonymous tip off the entire search effort came back to the town. The Mayor and Bessie had set up a small rest centre in the town hall where cups of cocoa were handed out. No one had been able to sleep since the news of what was going on broke out and as they couldn't help with the search they found other things to do. Stephanie and Pixel had made sandwiches for the rescue teams while Ziggy and Trixie handed out blankets and towels for the soaking wet police officers. Stingy went in between jobs and helped where he was needed.

When the car pulled up outside of the house Robyn was moved inside quickly out of the rain so she could be got out of her wet things. Doctor Cole followed her up the stairs so he could examine her to make sure she was alright. The three police officers that had been in the car with Robyn remained downstairs with Kit, Sportacus and Robbie. If the doctor deemed that Robyn was well enough to be questioned they'd do so, if she wasn't fit enough to be questioned they made it clear that they'd return the next day.

Ten minutes after he'd gone up the stairs to examine Robyn, Doctor Cole came down again. "I'm sorry officers. You'll have to come back another day. She's not in much of a condition to go through an interview or to make a statement right now. You're time would be better spent trying to find Cain."

A little annoyed but not surprised with their being asked to come back the three police officers departed. All of the search teams were called back into their groups and set back to work trying to find Cain.

Doctor Cole watched his three companions with slight amusement. They all loved Robyn equally and he'd seen them trying to work out who'd go and see Robyn first. It hadn't occurred to them that there was no restriction in their own home as to how many saw her at once. There was no further room for deliberation when Robyn beat them to it and came down the stairs.

All four men tried to protest but their protests stopped when Robyn walked out of the house. They all looked at each other confusedly but that faded too when they each guessed where Robyn was headed. With Kit being the best equipped to deal with any emotional episode Robyn could be prone to have he took an umbrella from the cupboard and went after her.

"Princess! Wait for me!" Kit called jogging with his umbrella up to Robyn.

Robyn stopped walking and turned around. "You don't have to come."

"I do. I am and I will. Get yourself under here. We can't have you getting wet again."

"My hair's still wet anyway but you're right. When we get home can you help me dry it?" Robyn's voice was incredibly even despite the depth of the emotions whirling around inside her.

Kit nodded, "yeah sure. Speaking of sure, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. I'll not sleep until I know the full extent of the damage."

"If it helps. We won't stay long though, ok?"

Robyn nodded.

In another two minutes the two were standing the garden and Robyn was looking around. This close up the damage was much clearer. It looked as if nothing could be salvaged or even repaired. The garden could most certainly not be replaced. The sentimental value was much too great for that. Many happy memories entered Robyn's mind as she surveyed the blackened wreck lit by the flood lights. It had been the place that Kit had asked to her to marry him in. The place where she'd honed her skills and quieted the storminess of her soul in the hardest of her trials.

Kit and Robyn were about to head home when something caught Robyn's eye. She led Kit over to the spot and crouched down. Brushing her hand against the burnt soil of one of her flower beds a green shoot became visible. As Robyn brushed more of the dirt and soot away more of the shoot could be seen. She stared in awe at this little shoot that had survived the fire.

Kit was amazed too and tears of happiness rose to his eyes. "A phoenix rises from the ashes."

Robyn looked up at Kit, happy tears in her eyes as well. "It's not all gone. It's not all destroyed. We have to come back tomorrow to see what we can fix."

"We will princess. Come one, let's go home. We'll sort your hair out and then we'll go to bed, eh?"

Robyn nodded and she and Kit bounded home. The rain hadn't relented at all and even under the protection of an umbrella they were still getting damp.

The front door opened and admitted a happier pair than the pair who had left before. Doctor Cole had gone home and Robbie and Sportacus were standing by with towels. When Kit shook off the umbrella and put it back in the cupboard he was accosted by Sportacus who dried his hair while Robbie dried Robyn's. Surprisingly both of the young lovers laughed under the ministrations they were receiving from the towels and their bearers.

Kit's hair didn't take very long to dry as it wasn't very wet to begin with. Robyn's took a little longer because of its length and thickness. Robbie took great pride in his actions and realised that this was the first time he'd dried Robyn's hair in fifteen years. It seemed that old habits died hard and he hadn't forgotten what to do.

Once Robyn's hair was sufficiently dry Robbie sat her down on the floor in front of his chair and brushed it out for her. Carefully he avoided the gauze which covered the cut on Robyn's head made by Cain bashing it against the wall in the bathroom. He also noticed that Robyn's cheek was red and was beginning to bruise. It struck him that Cain had hit her and anger boiled within him. He wouldn't get away with what he'd done.

While her hair was being brushed Robyn fell sound asleep. It had been another long and emotionally tiring day and she couldn't stay awake any longer. Kit noticed that Robyn was sleeping and told Robbie. Sportacus noticed too and offered to help Kit get Robyn upstairs into bed. Kit declined the offer and managed to lift Robyn up from the floor without stirring her. Saying goodnight to Sportacus and Robbie he carried Robyn upstairs and put her to bed before climbing in beside her.

Robyn stirred slightly when she realised she wasn't in the living room anymore. Realising she was in bed she cuddled up to Kit who put his arms around her before they both fell back asleep.


	12. Goodbye Cain

Everyone slept in late that morning in Lazytown. Surprisingly everyone also included Sportacus. No one had stirred from their beds until a little after lunch time and with half of the day gone it took everyone a little time to readjust their body clocks. It was odd eating the first meal of the day when they would normally be eating the second and no one knew how much sleep they'd get that night.

Robbie woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Sportacus had woken also and went over to the window to see who'd left and noticed Kit and Robyn walking around outside. Shaking residual sleep out of his head Robbie got up and offered to make lunch. Sportacus accepted the offer and debated whether he should call the other two back or not. As far as he knew neither of them had eaten since the night before.

"I know what you're thinking but you needn't worry. It looks like they've already eaten." Robbie said from the kitchen.

About a minute later Robbie walked back into the living room carrying two bowls. Handing one of the bowls to Sportacus Robbie resumed his spot in his new favourite chair.

Sportacus looked into the bowl with disbelief, "fruit salad?"

"I know. I'm trying to stick to this new diet. After all Doctor Cole's done for Robyn I can at least give this disgusting stuff a go. What should I try first?"

"What's in it?"

"An apple, a banana, grapes, an orange, strawberries, raspberries and blackberries."

Sportacus thought for a second, "just get a spoonful of anything and eat it. Or you can always pick at it."

Robbie did just that. He didn't fancy putting a spoonful of the fruit in his mouth just yet. He was entering a new territory as he had done with the cereal and knew that until he got used to it the stuff would taste just as vile.

Sportacus watched Robbie eat his fruit salad with obvious amusement. Robbie was trying really hard to keep himself from spitting the fruit back out. The expression on Robbie's face was almost comical as he chewed on a piece of apple and managed to swallow it. Sportacus felt like applauding but thought it best to eat his fruit salad as well and applauding Robbie's efforts when he'd finished his salad.

Robyn and Kit sat in what remained of the garden. The flood lights had long since been taken down and removed and the fire crews long gone back to their beds. In the light of day the full extent of the damage was revealed with a terrifying clarity. It looked much worse than it had done during the night.

Unsure of what to do and oblivious to Robyn's current mood Kit considered going back to the house to leave Robyn alone for a spell. If he knew how she really felt staying would be easier but Robyn was throwing up smoke and mirrors when it came to her current feelings. Kit had tried to press her to tell him how she felt but all she would say was, 'I'm fine'. A phrase used much too often for Kit's liking. He translated it as, 'I'm not fine but I'm just saying it so you stop bugging me'.

As much as he was experienced with dealing with Robyn's turns of emotions Kit hated it when she put a barrier like this up. It always happened at the worst possible time. He wanted to help her but couldn't because she wouldn't let him. Knocking down the barriers Robyn put up was hard and painful work. Eventually she'd let them down and open up but not before she'd suffered hurt from not talking.

Giving Robyn a quick kiss on the cheek and promising to come back soon Kit left the garden. The only thing that could help Robyn when she was in this melancholy state was some time to herself. He hated to leave her but there was nothing else he could do. Staying didn't improve things and he wasn't helping matters by being there. Robyn would come to him when she was ready.

With Kit gone Robyn looked over to where she sensed a presence, "I know you're there Cain. Come out and show yourself."

Cain did as he was bid. In his hand he held his favourite item, his scalpel. There was a strange emotion visible in his eyes which Robyn had never thought she'd see in their stormy depths.

Cain repeated the words Robyn had said to him while she'd been his captive with excellent accuracy. "On high mountains where it's freezing cold and too high up for anything to live a plant grows against the odds. It hangs on despite snow and storms. Even in the cold temperatures of the night it lives. It survives. It fights the darkness and continues to grow. When the snow is gone and the sun shines upon it the plant blooms. That's when people notice it. Other times they'd not know it was there." Lifting the scalpel up a bit Cain continued, "You were right. There is good in me. Good that I thought was long dead. Unfortunately it's been poisoned and has poisoned me in turn. I cannot be redeemed for what I've done so I must go."

"Go where?" Robyn asked confused.

Instead of answering Robyn Cain lodged his scalpel deeply into his own throat and drew it across effectively slitting it. His eyes were fixed on Robyn the whole time and remained fixed on her as blood poured from his throat.

Robyn screamed at the sight. She didn't know what to do. Cain began to sink to the ground his eyes still glued to hers.

Kit heard Robyn scream and sprinted back to the garden. He was quickly joined by Sportacus and Ché. All three ran at top speed but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what had happened. It was too late to save Cain. He laid still his features turning a chalky colour. The blood flow from his throat had stopped and his eyes though no longer alive stared hollowly at Robyn.

Shaking off his shock and taking charge of the situation Ché ordered Kit and Sportacus to take Robyn home. They did so with little resistance. With Robyn out of the way Ché stood looking at Cain. He didn't quite know what to do with the body or how to clean up the mess. Before he did anything the police would have to be notified, this was a crime scene. There was no doubt in Ché's mind that Cain had inflicted the damage on himself.

Three police officers came running up to the garden. They were the same three that had been at the house the night before. They'd come to interview Robyn and had been told of the incident. Throwing their plans to interview Robyn out of the window they made their way to the scene of Cain's suicide.

Two out of the three officers had dealt with Cain's handiwork before but none expected to find him a victim of it himself. Despite investigations and searches Cain had always managed to evade arrest by hiding. Now they finally had him but it was much too late to prosecute.

One officer radioed in to headquarters to tell them the news and to request a coroner be sent down. Even though the cause of death was obvious a coroner's report had to be filed for the case to be officially closed.

While the radio call was being made another officer looked up at Ché and gulped. They'd never seen anyone so big and to their ignorant eyes the giant looked rather menacing.

"Ex-excuse me s-s-sir," the second police officer stammered.

Ché looked down hearing himself being addressed, "yes officer?"

"Y-y-you didn't see the incident o-o-occurring did you?"

"No. I'm not what you'd call a witness. I heard Robyn scream and ran over here with her uncle and fiancé. You don't have to be afraid of me you know, I won't hurt you."

The police officer nodded nervously, "very good."

Within minutes the coroner's car rolled up to the garden. Two men got out of it. One fetched whatever they'd need while the other took photographs of the body before it was moved. Blood samples were taken by way of swabbing Cain's neck. Their job done the coroner's bagged Cain up and deposited him in their car.

A solemn audience watched as the car drove out of town. They all knew who was inside and were happy to see the mad man gone. Their thoughts were rested with Robyn. She had witnessed her half brother killing himself, a sight that no one should have to endure.


End file.
